spilled_blood_and_taken_namesfandomcom-20200213-history
Susanna Mitus
Susanna Mitus is a member of the Mitus family, who were heavily integrated into the Depraved. At one point, she was turned into a vampire by Nicholas Korazon, although that status was dropped when she became human. Background Born and raised in the Depraved, Susanna spent her youth as a barmaid in a tavern, until she met Nicholas Korazon. Together, they travelled the world, and Nicholas eventually turned Susanna into a vampire before they went their separate ways. Morvolle/Notes Season 1 Susanna is enlisted into S.A.V.I.O.U.R., with her vampire progeny Denis Turk Jesengel. However, they are met with discrimination for being vampires by several of their co-workers, and Denis is eventually killed by Dron. Susanna goes to extraordinary lengths to get her vengeance, using daywalking potions and eventually making a deal with Inferno to secure a batch of ifrit blood in order to poison Dron's blood and make him a homing device for the other ifrits. Season 2 She experiments to make sure that Dron's blood curse works properly, and takes him from place to place. However, S.A.V.I.O.U.R. stop her and rescue Dron, promoting him as retribution for the torture he had to endure. Wyatt Bishop allows Dron to beat Susanna to a pulp whilst she is being restrained in one of the prison cells. However, just before S.A.V.I.O.U.R. reaches its downfall, Susanna manages to escape. Season 3 In order to save themselves, Susanna forms a shaky alliance and later physical relationship with Dron, and they manage to summon the personification of Time, and make a deal with her. After time has been restored and put back on track, Time visits them and kills Dron for not honouring their deal. She attempts to age Susanna to oblivion but finds that she cannot, since Susanna is a vampire and therefore immortal. Season 4 Determined to rebel and fight against the Depraved, which is owned by her mother Pandora, Susanna finds herself staying at the Stannum household as they are all on the same side. After the Depraved's plans to siege Asgard fail, Susanna confronts Pandora, but is apparently staked by her sister Tauqora, who takes over the Depraved. Season 5 The staking is revealed to have been faked, and Susanna is detained in the holding cells. Whilst unconscious, Tauqora has Susanna injected with the Anti-Vampire Cure, ridding Susanna of her vampiric ways and reverting her back to human. Tauqora attempts to recruit Susanna in helping her find the Sword of Spite, but Susanna ultimately doublecrosses and murders her sister, securing her freedom. She briefly stays at Sandra Weeper's abandoned house. Season 6 Susanna finds herself staying at Mabin Kaseino's residence, with Nicholas trying to pressure her into betraying her newfound allies. Family *'Pandora Gily' (mother) *'Tauqora Mitus' (sister) Status: Alive Trivia *Due to consuming some of Spencir Morvolle's blood and he, in turn, drank her blood, they have established a blood-bond. *Susanna briefly went by the alias "Sora Kohi" while in Asgard, when she met Midori Doregon. Appearances Morvolle/Notes *'S1, E01:' "Who We Are" *'S1, E02:' "Stay Down" *'S1, E03:' "Butterfly From Crazy Town" *'S1, E04:' "Entertainer" *'S1, E05:' "Lost In You" *'S1, E06:' "You'll Be The Death Of Me" *'S1, E07:' "Ain't No Sunshine When She's Gone" *'S1, E08:' "Man Eater" *'S1, E09:' "Red Flag" *'S1, E10:' "Going Under" ---- *'S2, E01:' "Buzón" *'S2, E02:' "Open And Enjoy" *'S2, E03:' "Wren Mills" *'S2, E04:' "Good Job, Vampire" *'S2, E05:' "Can You Feel My Heart?" *'S2, E06:' "Move On" *'S2, E07:' "Dead" *'S2, E08:' "Why Did The Chicken Cross The Road?" *'S2, E11:' "The Apocalypse" *'S2, E12:' "One Last Act Of Evil" ---- *'S3, E01:' "The Bone King" *'S3, E04:' "Silent Night, Holy Night" *'S3, E05:' "Old And New" *'S3, E08:' "Despicable Intentions" *'S3, E09:' "If You See A Crocodile..." *'S3, E10:' "...Don't Forget To Scream" *'S3, E11:' "I've Got The Morvolle Blues" *'S3, E12:' "Chicken Soul For The Soup" ---- *'S4, E08:' "Giving Chase" *'S4, E09:' "Black And White" *'S4, E10:' "The Cube" *'S4, E11:' "Don't Trust Me" *'S4, E12:' "Stagnation" *'S4, E13:' "Scream And Shout" *'S4, E14:' "Let It Burn" ---- *'S5, E02:' "Queen Of The Castle" *'S5, E03:' "Kept In The Dark" *'S5, E04:' "Blood" *'S5, E05:' "The Sword Of Spite" *'S5, E06:' "Not This Time" *'S5, E08:' "Pandora's Box" *'S5, E10:' "Blue" *'S5, E11:' "Death Itself" *'S5, E12:' "Redeeming Qualities" (flashback) *'S5, E13:' "St Krankheim's Hospital" *'S5, E14:' "The Wight King" ---- *'S6, E01:' "It's On Again" *'S6, E02:' "Stars In The Sky" *'S6, E03:' "Something Horribly Wrong" *'S6, E04:' "Defiler" *'S6, E05:' "No She's Not" *'S6, E06:' "The Wife" *'S6, E07:' "And The Monsters From The Forest" Cicatrix/Notes *'Cicatrix:' "Chapter 13" Category:Characters Category:Morvolle characters Category:Cicatrix characters Category:Mitus family